


It's a Wonderful Life, Clarence

by martianwahtney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crazy Castiel, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cas is still a little crazy, and Meg wants to give her Angel a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Wonderful Life, Clarence

Castiel sat with his legs crisscrossed in the chair, he was bent over the stark white table examining the book laid flat on it. It was about bee’s, Castiel received it earlier that morning and he’d been enchanted by it. The hospital was all decked out in Christmas decorations. There was a large tree in the corner covered in tinsel and soft, knitted ornaments. The hospital staff collectively got one present for each patient- hence the book about bee’s. Castiel had hoped that the Winchesters would stop by to visit him, but as the sun slipped closer and closer to the horizon he gave up on that hope. The brothers were probably on a case, or trying to fix something that Cas had broken- though Castiel was _sure_ he fixed the last thing he broke, Sam Winchester himself. After all that’s why Cas was still in the psych ward of the hospital. Cas flicked the page of the book and bright, colorful pictures of flowers illuminated the page.

“Pollination” he said the word quietly to himself, a smile finding its way to his lips

“Clarence” he blinked and looked up to see Meg, his caretaker. His smile widened as she gazed down at him with her big brown eyes

“C’mon, I have a present for you” she drawled quietly, her eyebrow flicked up quickly and Castiel gathered up his book and stood up. Meg grabbed his free hand and tugged him out of the game room

“Did you know that bee’s use the sun as a compass?” Castiel questioned as he dutifully followed his caretaker

“Is that so, Angel?” she said the words affectionately, Cas took that as his cue to continue on the subject of bee’s. And he did. He filled their silent walk with small bits of trivia about his favorite insects. At last Meg turned and led him to a small, unused office. There was a drop screen in front of the darkened windows, an old couch with a few blankets thrown on it, and an old projector pointed toward the drop screen. Castiel watched Meg fiddle with the projector and the tape started to whirl and a film started to play. Meg plopped down on the couch and when Castiel didn’t move, she turned to look at him

“Clarence” she called gently, she patted the area next to her and Cas slowly took his designated seat. Meg threw the blankets over their laps. Meg leaned against her Angel as words appeared on the drop screen

“ _It’s A Wonderful Life_ ” Castiel read

“Merry Christmas, Angel” Meg took hold of his hand and kissed it softly as the movie played on.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to my tumblr!  
> [here!](http://martianwahtney.tumblr.com/post/135922680862/a-very-megstiel-christmas)


End file.
